Talk:Joseph (Earth-616)
Any reason we shouldn't move this to be in line with our other clones (Peter Parker (Benjamin Reilly) (Earth-616))? --GrnMarvl14 21:11, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Recent Return Are we 100% sure that the recent appearance is THIS Joseph? Have we ruled-out the possibility that Astra didn't create multiple Joseph's, or anyone, for that matter? I don't remember Joseph ever doing an evil act, even when he couldn't remember who he was, and that leads me to believe that the Joseph Magneto found in Magneto: Not a Hero #1 is a different clone. :--Wazzirving 13:37, November 27, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving :So far, he's appeared in a few panels. Could he one of a series of Josephs, or an entirely new Joseph? Absolutely. But until we know for certain, there's nothing wrong with assuming it's this Joseph. He WAS a clone of Magneto, and Magneto's gone from good to bad and back again more times than I can count. No reason to think a clone wouldn't be as unstable. Of course, there's also the manipulation angle (Astra or some facsimile was with his warped Brotherhood). All will, hopefully, be revealed in time. :--GrnMarvl14 16:11, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Honestly, just wanted that to be noted. It doesn't bother met that we didn't create another page for what could be this Joseph, but I wanted to simply sound like A voice of opposition. :::--Wazzirving 18:53, November 27, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving :::Understandable. And if you're right, we can go back and make the necessary changes. If not, then we're all set. :::--GrnMarvl14 20:40, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::And issue 2 reveals that Astra gathered up his scattered energies and made him whole again, then used some machine to warp his mind and make him more like Magneto. ::::--GrnMarvl14 02:51, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm sure we all read the issue, but thanks for being thorough. ::::::--Wazzirving 03:05, December 19, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving ::::::Well, I didn't. Someone who has read the issue should add that info to the main page, not leave it here in talk. :::::::Thanos6 08:51, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Max Eisenhardt??? Why is this page titled that? His name is Joseph. His name has never been Max Eisenhardt. Being a clone of Max Eisenhardt does not automatically give him the same name. Names are bestowed upon people, nobody is born with a name nor is your name embedded in your DNA. The name bestowed upon him is Joseph. He's not (nor has he ever been) Max Eisenhardt.Cebr1979 (talk) 01:11, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :Please go here and read the sixth item (not counting sub-items). --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 01:14, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Joseph is too simple a page name to differentiate from other Joseph's, so I added clone, but if someone can think of a better name just change it Copeinator123 (talk) 17:06, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :::If the real name is not known: Name consists of the most well known (or latest) codename and the partial real name (or alias) in parenthesis. I think that the policy is quite clear and page should be renamed to Magneto (Joseph) (Earth-616). —Mrkermit (talk) 18:40, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :::: But, it is not that his surname is unknown or unrevealed, he simply never had it. I think "Joseph" is his full real name, and so the page's name should be just Joseph (Earth-616). --Harasar (talk) 19:25, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::I guess you're right. At least it seems like other pages like this are named that way. I changed the move tag with another notion to myself that I really don't like our page name policy. —Mrkermit (talk) 18:37, May 2, 2016 (UTC)